


Wait For It

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Having him undress her with his eyes had always been a little unnerving and, if she were honest with herself, titillating; now that he actually knew hat she looked like naked, it was terribly arousing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

It was oddly quiet at the precinct and Beckett knew that Castle was bored out of his mind. He was losing miserably at Words With Friends (being a best-selling author, he had found that odd until she pointed out that it’s possible to know too much when playing a game like that). He had texted back and forth with Alexis before her afternoon class. He had drawn some cartoonish and _obscene_ pictures of his favorite detective in compromising positions. And now, he was just staring at her.

Having him undress her with his eyes had always been a little unnerving and, if she were honest with herself, titillating; now that he actually knew what she looked like naked, it was terribly arousing. She needed to get her paperwork done and paying any attention to the thrumming tension between her legs was not going to help. His darkening eyes, his large hands, and those talented fingers…no, no, definitely not helping.

“Castle, I’m just finishing up these reports, so you really don’t need to stick around. How about if you go back to the loft and make us something for dinner, and I’ll come over when I’m done?”

She knew he hated the possibility of missing anything exciting at the precinct, but giving him something to do (and her promise to join him shortly) was enough to get him to grab his jacket and head for the elevator. After giving her one reminder, of course.

“Don’t forget to bring your appetites, Detective. Plural.” She shook her head and bit back a smile as she returned to the mundane task at hand.

When she let herself into the loft later that evening (god, it was still so weird to use that key regularly, even she had maintained enough self-control to stop herself from actually moving in), she was enveloped by the smell of garlic and the sound of quiet jazz. She hung her coat up in the closet and unzipped her boots, kicking them off. Castle grinned and proudly displayed his “Kiss the Cook” apron.

“You always wear that apron, Castle. Am I really supposed to kiss you every time?” Even as she spoke, she moved toward him and embraced him with a smile. She tilted her head and closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. Its intensity grew surprisingly quickly, until they pulled away to catch their breaths.

To distract herself, Beckett started setting the table and filled their glasses with wine. Castle put the finishing touches on the salad, chicken marsala, and garlic breadsticks. They finally sat down to relax together, enjoying more food than conversation. As usual, the silence between them was comfortable, and still vibrated with subtle arousal. Once they had finished eating, Castle cleared their dishes, and they brought the remainder of the bottle of wine to the coffee table with their glasses.

Castle sat back against the arm of the sofa, adjusting himself so that Beckett could sit between his legs and lie back against his chest. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, giving her goose bumps and causing her to hum softly. As she shivered, he wrapped his arm around her waist, slipping his hand underneath the hem of her blouse, reveling in the feel of her warm skin. Her head dropped back against his shoulder and he took that as a signal to keep moving. Castle slid his hand further down her body and felt the heat radiating from her center, even through the denim of her jeans. Beckett pressed into him, causing the seam to put pressure where she wanted it most. Where she always wanted him most.

“Relax, Kate. All you have to do is ask.”

With that, he unbuttoned her pants and lowered the zipper. She lifted her hips enough to tug the jeans down her long legs and toss them to the floor. Castle reached below the material of her lacy black underwear and she knew he could tell just how eager she was. He dragged some of the slickness up to her clit and started moving the tip of his finger in perfect circles. Truthfully, he had mastered her body within days of them finally becoming a couple, but it overwhelmed her every time, how quickly she responded to him. Castle smoothly guided two fingers inside her, curling them slightly before bringing them back up to her clit again. He repeated that cycle a few times, until she was quivering on the edge, ready to let go. Then, without warning, he removed his hand from her completely and brought it to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. She moaned (whether from missing his contact or from the eroticism of his action, she really wasn’t sure) and turned her head to kiss him thoroughly.

When they broke apart, he nudged her up from the sofa, rising behind her and slowly walking them to his bedroom. With his body so close behind her, she could feel him ready for her and it only furthered her anticipation. She turned in his arms as soon as they got to the foot of his heavenly bed and began to undress him as quickly as possible, pausing just long enough to tease him with her tongue as she uncovered more skin. He returned the favor, taking off her blouse and finally removing her panties. Beckett lowered herself to the bed, tugging him down on top of her, loving the way his weight pushed her into the mattress.

She arched into him as he kissed her deeply, like she could get any closer. Wanting to be _part_ of him. When he brought his mouth to her neck, nipping lightly before soothing the sting with tongue, she groaned with pleasure and turned her head enough to give him all the room he needed. Every one of her nerves was stimulated and warmth was flooding her body. She needed more. As if he could sense it (and _of course_ he could), he moved to her hard nipples, paying homage to them with his hands, lips, teeth. More of her squirming led him to travel even further south, adjusting his body so that his face was resting between her trembling legs.

She looked down at him and found him staring at her, eyes almost black with desire. Without breaking eye contact, he dipped the tip of his tongue into her and then licked upward through her folds. He released her gaze to focus on her body, and really, she barely noticed once her vision had blurred with sensation of him tasting her so intimately. Her head fell back to the pillow and she welcomed the attention he was lavishing on her. Much as his fingers had done minutes ago, his tongue journeyed back and forth, plunging into her and then circling her clit. When her hips started to rise off the bed, he gently held her down with one arm, never stopping his ministrations. He worked her with so much skill, feasting like a man who had been starving (for love?), but making it feel like it was all for her (it probably was). She was ready to come, but he kept pausing just as she was about to fall, backing off to kiss her inner thighs.

He eventually added his fingers, inserting two as she tightened around them at the sudden, but welcome, intrusion. He established the perfect pace, twisting and curling at just the right times while still sucking on her clit. The room was filled with his quiet humming and the sound of her wetness along his fingers. She began chanting his name in encouragement, so ready for her powerful release.

“Oh, god, Castle…I’m…oh…so close…”

And then he stopped again. Froze. Ceased all movement. And she wanted to scream. She attempted a glare, but it fell completely flat as her chest heaved with want.

With a knowing smirk, he crawled up her body, positioning himself between her legs. She knew he’d been hard for a while, so it was no surprise when he slid into her pussy with one smooth stroke. She was still near the edge of her climax, but the brief break from stimulation had been enough to back her up a bit. Now, she was ready to get back there, quickly. Her long legs wrapped around him, and she pulled him tight against her, knowing that the friction of his pelvic bone against her clit would send her flying. She was doing everything she could to grind herself against him, panting desperately. He only permitted it for a moment, before he raised himself up and brought her legs over his shoulders.

This new position certainly allowed him to speed up and thrust into her harder, and she really did love when he took control and fucked her, but it didn’t allow for the contact she needed so badly. Still, she couldn’t complain when it felt so fucking good and she let herself relax into the sensation. God, his cock filled her so perfectly and it was times like this that she couldn’t believe she had fought this thing for so long. Hadn’t she always known it would be like this? He continued to slam into her, their skin colliding with slapping sounds that seemed to echo off the walls. By this time, they were both moaning, cursing, praying, loving…hungry for more. When she began to shake again, anxious to come all over him, she reached down to where they were joined, prepared to touch herself until she let go. But just as she made contact with her clit, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed.

“Not yet, Kate. You know I love to make you come, but tonight I want you to wait for me. We’re going to fall together.”

God, that was it. He was dragging this out on purpose, sending her into lustful insanity. Somehow that turned her on more than it pissed her off, but she struggled against him just enough to make him hold her a little tighter. He pushed even deeper inside her, before pulling almost all the way out, then doing it again. Within seconds, he was back to fucking her and her eyes slammed shut in pure ecstasy. She focused on the feeling of how thick and hard he was and could almost imagine him throbbing against her walls. She rhythmically clenched around him, tempting him to finish sooner than he had planned.

When he pulled out again, she had halfway expected it. Clearly none of her tricks were going to work tonight, but she was practically dripping along her thighs and he didn’t miss the chance to taste her one more time, as he lowered her legs back to the bed. It was infuriating that he knew exactly how much he could get away with, without making her come, and she was seriously reaching sexual nirvana

Suddenly, his mouth was up against her ear, and he whispered for her to roll over onto her hands and knees. She got into position quickly, ready for more. There was no way he could hold out that much longer, so she was prepared to take him for a ride. If she couldn’t come until he did…well, she was just going to have to hurry that along.

He drove his cock back inside her before she could even finish her thought and she easily countered him by thrusting her hips backward. He gripped her waist, spreading her cheeks just slightly, and she met him stroke for stroke. Her entire body was rocking into him and he reached up to grab her hair, releasing another one of her deep, erotic moans.

“Castle, please. Please let me come.”

He sped up immediately, finally nearing his own end. Blessedly, he moved his hand around to her clit, pressing against it with the smallest of motions. He had little warning before she utterly shattered around him, her scream so primal that he followed her into oblivion, milked by her thirsty muscles. The convulsions continued and he pushed into her one…two…three more times, until he was empty

As he withdrew from her slick body, they both collapsed to the sheets, completely spent. A few more aftershocks rattled her thin frame, and he held her close to him as she came down. Eventually they were able to move enough to bury themselves under the covers, exhausted and ready for a night full of very sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "He fucks her for as long as he can without letting her cum."


End file.
